Their Life in Drabbles
by shingekinorivaille
Summary: Drabbles about Nagisa and Gou, starting from their first kiss.
1. First Kiss

**Their Life In Drabbles**

* * *

**One - First Kiss**

* * *

Their first kiss takes place in the pool.

The day starts on an early summer morning, the kind where you wake up and lay there for an hour, contemplating whether or not to get up. Right when she rolled over, deciding another hour of sleep wouldn't hurt, her phone rang.

She knew right away it was Nagisa. He was the only one who calls, rather than texts.

When she answers, she doesn't say hello, instead letting out a sigh.

"Gou?"

"_Kou. It's Kou._"

"Good morning!" he says, his voice so overly happy for so early in the morning. Of course, Gou glances at clock to make sure it was early and she hadn't slept half the day away.

8:00.

"Morning."

"It's my turn to do pool maintenance, but since it's the last time before they drain if for the summer, I need help. Also, the school is kind of scary when there's no one there!"

There's silence for a moment.

"So… you want me to help you clean the pool?"

"Mhm! So, will you?"

"I. Sure. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Nine!"

She nods, but then remembers he can't see her. "Okay."

* * *

"Hi Gou!" He grins, eyes sparkling.

"It's Kou! And hi."

"You brought your swim suit, right?" he asks, looking towards the pool.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it under my clothes."

"Don't go turning into Haru-chan and stripping at the mention of water!" he snickers.

She punches his shoulder at the remark, and then she_ does_ strip down to her bikini. She can feel his eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing!" he says in a sing song voice, stripping down to his own suit. It's not the same one he wears for practices or relays.

They look at each other for a moment before Nagisa asks if she's going to get in.

She hesitates slightly. What if it's cold? She knew once she was in it wouldn't be a problem, but—

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

Nagisa's laughing as he picks her up bridal style and walks to the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare, Nagisa! Don't you dare!" She struggles to get out of his grasp, but fails. She's in the air for a moment, and then she hits the water.

She was right to hesitate, it was freezing. It always surprises her how it could be so cold even though it was so hot out.

She resurfaces and Nagisa pops up behind her and wraps his arms around her. His breath caresses her neck, and she shivers. Of course, she can blame it on the cold water.

"What happened to cleaning?" she asks and turns around.

Usually Nagisa's eyes remind her of a puppy, but right now they were far from it.

He's leaning down and she realizes that she's already on her tip toes. When did he get so tall?

The kiss goes surprisingly well from Gou's point of view. She wasn't sure if Nagisa had ever kissed anyone before, and she knew for a fact that her first kiss was on a dare in middle school. She couldn't decide if it was great because of the kiss itself or what she had felt from it. It was like that shock that spread through your entire body that she'd read about in those cheesy romance novels.

Nagisa looked her over afterwards. "I was going to wait on that but your sex appeal—"

"_NAGISA_!"

* * *

**Whispers I'm so sorry for this it's terrible. But it's also two am and I haven't slept properly in a few weeks. And I've never written Nagisa or Gou. Ugh I'm sorry though ugh. While I was writing this I kept on switching between past and present tense, so I hope I caught all of that.**


	2. Sick

**Two – Sick**

* * *

Gou is brushing her hair out in the mirror when she sees Nagisa's sleeping form shift behind her. She's all dressed and ready to go for work. After all this time, she still wears her hair in that signature ponytail.

"Gou?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Without even a simple glance you'd be able to tell that he was sick. And right on cue, he sneezes.

"Do you want some breakfast before I leave?" she turns around and sets the hairbrush on the dresser.

He nods, reaching for a tissue to blow his nose. "Not a lot, though," he throws the tissue on the floor and lays back down, groaning.

She sighs at how messy he can be sometimes, but she lets him go since he seems so miserable.

When she leaves their room, one of their children is already sitting at the kitchen table, staring down at a rather large packet.

"Did you not do your homework again?"

"I forgot about it!" she says in a panicky voice, looking at her mother.

Gou tsks, but smiles. "You still have time before you need to leave. Get it finished, okay? Teachers don't like having to wait on one student." She begins to pull out ingredients for a simple breakfast while she talks. Toast with jam and some sunny side up eggs will do.

She hears a small voice when she's putting the bread in the toaster. "Mom."

"Hm?" she turns around to see her son yawning, still wrapped up in his bed sheets. He's the spitting image on Nagisa.

"I think I caught dad's cold," he mumbles, leaning again the door's frame and closing his eyes.

He does look paler than usual, Gou notices. "You can take the day off from school, then. Go back to bed."

He nods. "Can I still have some toast?"

"Of course."

* * *

It's about five at night when Gou gets home. After work she'd had a meeting, which had gone much longer than planned. Nagisa was up and around making dinner.

She purses her lips, "You're going to get the rest of us sick, too."

"I washed my hands!" he puts his hands up as a surrender before going back to cooking.

"So you're feeling better then?"

He grins and nods. "Much better!"

* * *

The next morning, Gou rolls over in their bed to look at him.

"Nagisa."

"Hm?"

"You got me sick!" she weakly throws one of her pillows at him.

"I'm sorry!" he laughs, dodging the pillow. "Do you want me to make you some soup? I still have a few hours before I have to go to work."

She sinks back into the covers. "That sounds nice. Thank you."

"Mhm!" he smiles and kisses her forehead, then leaves the room.

* * *

**I don't have names for their kids yet. But they are twins! I know that much. I'm still trying to figure things out with their family. Like the twins might have an older brother and a younger sister or something I don't know yet. Gou is an elementary school teacher, but I'm not sure what Nagisa does.**

**I didn't really have a plan for this prompt. It sort of happened when I went to write a prompt about them in college. So I'll have to write the college one another time.**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Talk

**Talk**

* * *

He rolls her earlobe slowly between his teeth, eventually kissing his way to her chin, down her neck, and to her collarbone. His teeth graze it before biting down and sucking.

Gou sucks in a sharp breath. "Nn…" her eyes slip closed, "N-Nagisa, we actually do need to talk."

He pauses for a moment as if to tell her to continue.

"About Rin. We have to tell him sooner or later."

Nagisa pauses again at Rin, pulling away and looking her in the eye. "But—!"

"He deserves to know that his sister and one of his childhood best friends are dating."

"I know. But…"

"But?" she raises an eyebrow.

He hovers over her for another moment before plopping down next to her. "I don't think Rin will be all that happy."

"Why not? You're—"

"Because you're his little sister. He probably doesn't want anyone near you."

"He'll be fine if it's you. He knows you."

"I guess that's true." Nagisa rolls over and props himself up with his elbow. "I wish you could've waited to bring that up though. That was such a mood killer!" he whines.

"Oh shush," she says, "I wanted to get it out of the way; it's been bothering me for a while."

He continues to pout at her until she can't take that adorable puppy face any longer. She pushes him down, kissing him deeply for a few moments.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

**This is so short, I'm so sorry. But I hope you liked it either way! I might even have another drabble with these two out in a few hours!**


	4. Gift

**Gift**

* * *

**This takes place not long after First Kiss.**

* * *

"Gou!" Nagisa's hand pops up in the air and he waves at her. "Over here!"

When she gets over to him, she holds back her usual remark of, '_it's Kou_!' _Today's his birthday, _she reminds herself, a smile settling on her face. "Hey."

His smile widens as he grabs her hand, chattering on about what his parents had gotten him. He planned out their day, though Gou had protested, saying she'd like to do something for him. She frowned and watched her feet. She had actually had their day all planned out, starting with—

"Gou?" he asks, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Sorry. I zoned out for a second."

He purses his lips—_and oh God, he's adorable—_"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" she stares up at him before sighing. "Well, sort of. I had a whole plan for your birthday. But then you said you wanted to do this. But, that's okay. It _is _your birthday. Besides, you're too cute to be mad at for more than a minute or two."

His grin is back and he chuckles, "Oh, really now? I'll keep that in mind for later."

"H—hey!"

He lets out a full laugh now, landing a kiss on her cheek, "You know, you're pretty cute yourself."

"Thanks," she mumbles, still not used to his compliments. "So, what _are _your plans for today?"

"Well," he begins, "Ice cream. That's the first thing. There's this shop up the street that has really good mint ice cream! We could split a cone, or you could get something else. Then I'd like to go to the fair and maybe even win you one of those big stuffed animals! I hope they have penguins. And after that we could go out to eat somewhere."

"It sounds like you're trying to pamper me, but it's your birthday." She still doesn't quite get where he's coming from with this whole thing. She knows this is all stuff he likes, but it sounds like he's doing it for her sake.

"The reason is because you're my gift!"

"Huh?"

"You said you'd spend the day with me. You even had your own plan for what you'd do for me. You're even letting me call you Gou without fighting me on it! So, you're my gift."

* * *

**Nagisa would be like the best boyfriend ever. Gou's lucky. So, here's a thing for Nagisa's birthday! I'll try and get something else out soon. I'm hoping it'll be long, but I might end up making it an arc or something within the story. I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
